Ambulas
Ambulas is the boss of the Pluto system, representing a black MOA but with more dangerous attributes. Besides having high health, alloy armor, and a proto shield, it has a high damage machine gun and two abilities that mirror Fire Blast and Pull, making it a dangerous opponent when also surrounded by other Corpus units. It was targeted for assassination by the Lotus to prevent further Ambulas models to be manufactured, although it is unknown if more models exist. It can be found on the mission Hades. After defeating it and finishing the mission, you will receive Excalibur Chassis, Helmet, or Systems blueprint. Upon death, Ambulas has a chance of dropping Morphics. Appearance Ambulas is a small black MOA unit. While unremarkable in appearance, it is extremely fast and has a variety of abilities. Offensively, it has a machine gun that deals high damage, about 35 per shot. While it usually fires in single shots, it can also fire a continuous burst, particularly when players are knocked down. It also has a stomp attack, though unlike other enemies, Ambulas' stomp attack does not result in a knockdown shockwave, but a ring of fire that deals significant damage to any player within the area of effect, quite capable of removing 700+ shields and damaging health in seconds. In close quarters, it can use a kick that will knock players down. In addition to all this, it has an ability similar to Mag's Pull, which it will use often and chain with the ring of fire or its kick. Defensively, it has moderate shields with a moderate recharge rate, though its recharge delay seems to vary at times. It has a fairly large health pool as well, though not enough to be a bullet sponge. Ambulas, like many other bosses,has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Incursion Probability: Negligent. Tenno Mortality Probability: Inevitable." *"Offensive System Conclusion: Enemy Combustion."'' Abilities Strategy As with all other bosses, kill all nearby mobs before engaging Ambulas. This being Pluto, the last thing you want is several high damage machine guns blasting you while being chased by the boss. Due to its Ring of Fire and Kick, both being close quarters abilities, you would do well to stay away from Ambulas and kite at a distance. However, what makes Ambulas difficult is its extremely annoying Pull ability, which it WILL spam every time it gets the chance, and will most likely follow up with an immediate Ring of Fire or Kick. The Pull ability is unavoidable, and the only way to keep it from triggering is to stay out of Ambulas' line of sight, which doesn't work very well since you can't shoot it by doing so. The Ring of Fire attack activates on its own timer, which starts out synchronized with the Pull's cooldown. It is possible to un-sync this timer by staying out of Ambulas' line of sight temporarily, so that it will automatically use Ring of Fire without using the Pull, thus un-syncing their cooldown timers. This at least reduces the chance of Ambulas being able to follow-up a Pull with an immediate Ring of Fire. Keep a good stock of energy and use it on escape-related skills for when you get Pulled. For example, Excalibur's Slash Dash, Rhino's Iron Skin and Trinity's Link are good abilities to help you escape/survive a Pull and Ring of Fire combo. As a Corpus unit, it is weak to electrical damage. Also, due to its devastating close range abilities, shotguns are not advised for this fight. Exploit Jumping on a double crates can potentially disrupt Ambulas' targeting, making it a sitting duck. It is also possible to get it stuck on stairs, though in most such cases it'll just use a Pull to drag you to it. It seems that Ambulas is the only boss-level enemy who is fully vulnerable to crowd-control abilities. Trivia *Ambulas is sometimes referred by fans as "Ambulance." * Ambulas was introduced Update 6, replacing the stock photo and name of Arn Etina in the process (as Arn Etina never had a physical model ingame). **Although now has their own physical model, it still uses the incorrect model when addressing the Tenno, depicting a regular MOA's paint job as opposed to its custom black. ** is also the only boss to be completely silent during its addressing to the Tenno *Ambulas is currently the highest leveled boss in the game, barring any boss used in assassination alerts. *Ambulas means "you walk" in Latin, fitting the boss's depiction as an upgraded MOA Walker. **Ambulas is also the first Corpus proxy that does not follow the animal-themed naming of the other proxies, bosses included (Osprey, Jackal etc.). *According to Lotus, the destruction of this Ambulas prototype has halted further production of this series of proxies, though it is unknown whether other Ambulas model proxies have already been built. * Similar to Sgt. Nef Anyo and Tyl Regor, Ambulas doesn't drop any rare mods. * After the introduction of Simulacrum, Ambulas was the only boss that could have been summoned there. This was fixed upon Hotfix 16.0.4. de:Ambulas Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Characters Category:Corpus